Matthias Harris
'Matthias Harris, usually going by the name of '''"Matt",' '''is the deuteragonist of The Hell that Walks: Season 1 and the main protagonist of The Hell that Walks: Season 2. A kind, loyal, and dedicated member of the group, he acts as the moral compass of the group and is usually the most rational when compared to Leon. After Leon's disappearance however, Matt is thrust into a leadership position, causing him to shed his more naive exterior and become a more focused and serious survivor. Personality Matthias is one of the more rational and level-headed members of the group, and is also one of the more respected. Despite his age, Matthias has shown a large amount of maturity and intelligence at least when compared with either Leon or Heath. He is shown to be kind and trusting towards many survivors, leading him to be a well-liked individual, and in the process, becoming the moral compass of the group. He is also shown to be a rather humorous person, such as when he made a bet with Leon as to if the first woman they met would be attractive. Matthias however is prone to snapping at people, and was notably not too fond of parties and would rather get his work done. He can also be a bit aggressive at points, but that is usually when he someone he cares about is in danger. It's also noted that he is afraid of disappointing others, as he feels a tremendous amount of guilt as he believed he failed numerous people in the past. He also has an immense fear of spiders. Additionally, he holds a large amount of resentment towards his first name, and prefers to be called Matt. Appearance In the first few episode, Matt is commonly seen wearing a green hoodie, blue pants, black sneakers, and a light blue ski cap. He has pale skin and has brown hair with a large blonde spot on the top of his head that he dislikes, which is why he wears the cap. He is also noted to be rather short. In the episode O'Death, after his arm is removed by Leon, his arm is replaced with a crowbar, which he uses as a weapon numerous times. In Season 2, Matt is shown to have gotten a bit taller, and his hair has gotten longer and has gained a thin stubble. Pre-Apocalypse Matt was a new high school student in Alabama, and wanted to fit in, but was met with ridicule, especially by Rico, who was his biggest harasser. Eventually, after flunking a sports try-out, he was defended from Rico by Leon, who locked Rico outside the locker room nude. Eventually, both Leon and Matt became close friends. A number of years later, both Matt and Leon graduated high school and went to the same college, where Matt, despite his intelligence, kept holding himself back to help Leon, who was more focused on having fun. One night, Matt was trying to finish college work, and Leon kept pestering him on joining him at a party, which Matt refused due to Leon's routine of passing out drunk and requiring Matt to drive him home early in the morning. After a while, Matt relented and joined Leon at the party, where he proceeded to dissociate himself from the party quickly. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Matt, along with Leon, Christa, Will, Timothy, and Jake are the only survivors of the party. After dropping off the others, Leon and Matt, upon returning home, realize their road has been blocked off, leaving them to fend for themselves. Level 1 Matt makes his first appearance alongside Leon when Shot in the Dark TBA Killing in the Name Of TBA Coming Back Around TBA O'Death TBA Season 2 TBA Back to Basics TBA Trial and Error TBA No Way Out TBA Mind Over Murder TBA Death Among Us TBA Season 3 TBA Death Killed by * Pierce Evans ''(Alive, Accidental) * Heath Carter (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Tyler Horvath (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Pete (Caused, Zombified) * Himself (Caused, Accidental) * Leon Dawson (Zombified) After confronting Pierce over his actions when fighting the bandits Heath believed took Beth, he is able to make Pierce stand down with the offer of giving him more opportunities. However, after an undead Pete grabs onto Pierce, Pierce, in his panic, accidentally shoots Matt in the abdomen, severely wounding him. Matt, realizing he's about to die, requests Heath to shoot him, which Heath complies with. In Season 3 however, it is revealed that Heath missed Matt's head and Matt succumbed to blood loss, causing him to reanimate. Leon and Nicole eventually find him and a tearful Leon reluctantly shoots the undead Matt in the head. Killed Victims * Abby * Erik * Roy * Luther * Jackson Wilkins (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Janet Wilkins (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Brittany Warwick (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Brianna Warwick (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Frank Polonsky (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Jeff (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Gavin Polonsky (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Bryan (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Henry Trenton (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Curtis (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Himself (Caused, Accidental) * Numerous counts of Beasties Relationships Leon Dawson "God dammit, I had one job and that was to find him!" - Leon finally accepting Matt's death. Before the apocalypse, Matt and Leon were best friends. While their relationship was somewhat rocky due to Leon holding down Matt during college, they still got along. Early in the apocalypse, Matt and Leon had an argument stemming from hunting, which Matt wasn't comfortable with. However, when it was revealed that Matt was injured trying to escape from someone shooting at him, Leon becomes relieved that he's okay. Throughout the season, Matt acts as Leon's guide of sorts, and eventually, his right-hand man. When they are captured by Penelope, Leon and Matt both worry about each other, and cry out in despair when both are tortured. After it is revealed that Matt was bitten while escaping Penelope's group, Leon is distraught and doesn't hesitate in amputating Matt's arm in order to save him. He is relieved when it is revealed that Matt recovers, and both have a conversation where Matt believes he failed everyone, while Leon comforts him. During the escape from the horde, Leon and Matt get separated, and due to the amount of beasties, Matt believed that Leon, along with Nicole, died, causing him to go into a deep depression. In Season 2, Matt is shown to have accepted Leon's death, but still reminisces over the good times they had, and remembers how they met. However, when he heard a tape with Leon's voice, he realizes that Leon might be alive. Unfortunately, he is never able to reunite with Leon as he is accidentally killed by Pierce. Meanwhile, Leon is shown to be obsessed with finding Matt, and when he and Nicole find an undead Matt, Leon is devastated, and tearfully puts him down. Leon then goes into a major state of denial, refusing to believe Matt is dead, and in the process, taking a toll on his sanity, which eventually results in Nicole leaving him. Leon is shown to become incredibly hostile when people try to convince Leon of Matt's death, and firmly believes that Matt is somehow alive, showing how much Matt meant to Leon. Eventually, Leon finally breaks down and accepts Matt's death. Appearances Season 1 * Level 1 * Shot in the Dark * Killing in the Name Of * Coming Back Around * O'Death Season 2 * Back to Basics * Trial and Error * No Way Out * Mind Over Murder * Death Among Us Season 3 * A Harsh Reminder (Undead) * The Games Begin (Flashback) Trivia * Matt had the first line in the entire series. * Matt has a intense fear of heights and spiders. * Matt's height is 5'5. * Matthias is noted to have extensive knowledge about movies, even knowing Scarlett Johanson's first movie role. * He and Eve are the first and currently only marriage to occur during the apocalypse. * A few hints are made by Eve that he is apparently into worship. * Like Leon, he is a wrestling fan, with his favorite being Shinsuke Nakamura. * Matthias has the largest family of the entire Hell that Walks Series, with five other siblings. * It is hinted Matt was a big fan of video games, and against Leon, was the worse of the two. * Matthias is shown to enjoy drawing, including sunsets. * Matthias is left handed. * One of the main reasons Matthias wears a beanie is due to his large, blonde birthmark on the top of his head. * Matthias is shown to have an especially soft spot for wildlife, even being hesitant to kill any animals. * He is credited for coining the term "Beasties" ** Additionally, it is shown he is a fan of The Beastie Boys. * Matt is ranked #2 on the top fifty Hell that Walks characters. Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Dueteragonists Category:Main Characters Category:Undeads Category:Amputated Victims Category:Depressed Category:Leaders